


Savory

by Lewdbot (Nitrobot)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Canon, Vaginal Sex, Venom being gross as always, ann thinking that eddie as venom is hot, then again dont we all lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Lewdbot
Summary: Ann asks Eddie over to help her with the monumental legal case against the Life Foundation. She doesn't know that Venom will also be joining them... or does she?





	1. Chapter 1

“Before we go in,” Eddie said, holding his ground outside what was once his and Ann’s apartment, “what’re the rules again?”

In his ear, Venom growled like a pouting teenager.  **“** **_No puppeting. No eviscerating. No fridge-raiding.”_ **

“And?”

**_“ ...No being creepy about her.”_ ** Venom sighed at Eddie’s approval.

“Good. You remembered them. So don’t fuck them up.”

**_“But…”_ **

Eddie only managed one step forward before Venom made him sigh this time and stop once again. “But what?”

**_“There’s a snack up there in the window. It looks tasty.”_ **

Eddie looked up, already knowing what he was referring to. “Okay, new rule; don’t eat the cat.”

**_“But what about that movie with the fish man? He ate a cat and got laid right afterwards.”_ **

“Do  _ not _ eat the goddamn cat!” Eddie hissed to keep his voice down, ducking his head so whoever walked by wouldn’t be able to tell he was talking. Or so he hoped. It wasn’t that he cared if he was heard, he was just sick of people thinking he was snarling at  _ them.  _

**“** ** _Relax_** **,”** Venom chuckled, rumbling in his skull and making Eddie clench his teeth to stop them chattering. **_“I’m in the mood for a different kind of pussy.”_**

Eddie barely held back from smacking himself in the head, knowing that it did nothing to discourage Venom but having to always fight the urge anyway. The brain eating, he could handle. The risk of being devoured himself, even that he wasn’t too worried about (not when he could easily poison his liver with a night of binge-drinking before Venom could eat it). 

But an alien who knew what sex was and was very,  _ very  _ curious about what made it so special with Ann? He had to draw a line there. Whether or not he could stop Venom crossing it was another matter.

“You’re disgusting, y’know that?” 

**_“I’m just saying what you’re already thinking,”_** Venom argued, as if it was all Eddie’s fault just cause it usually was. 

“How many times do I have to tell you? Me and Annie are finished. She’s… she’s moved on, and better off without me.” Eddie pressed the buzzer on the front door, only noticing how hollow his hand felt when he brought it back down. His limbs usually felt like that when Venom wasn’t stringing himself through them, but this wasn’t symbiotic. It was because this the only time he’d ever went in without his key. The key he gave to her, an exchange for the engagement ring. Even after six months apart, small realisations like that still managed to catch him off guard.

“So leave her alone,” he said through the threat of a voice crack. “You’re just beating a dead horse.”

**_“Would prefer to eat a live one. And how do you explain her kissing you?”_ **

“That was on you. That was  _ your _ weird… creepy, body-hijacking cupid-arrow bullshit idea.” It wasn’t so creepy after he found it was Ann underneath, but… still. Gross. 

**_“As much her idea as it was mine,”_ ** Venom growled _. _ **_“And jeez, sorry for trying to remind her of what she was missing out on. You didn’t complain so much at the time.”_ **

“Yeah, well, when a man sees tits after narrowly avoiding certain death he kinda loses sight of what’s important. Now shut up.”

The buzz was returned, and he pushed open the door into a stairwell that immediately filled him with sadness. The last time he’d been here, he’d been dragging the last of his things behind him. It hadn’t changed since he lost her. He swore the garbage bags at the bottom were the same ones who flanked him in his departure. 

Pushing himself forwards up the stairs, he also pushed the swell of regret back down before Venom could feed on it. Almost managed it. But Venom was particularly attentive today.

**_“What’s the matter, Eddie?”_ ** He could practically feel the symbiote drooling in his sweat. **_“Scared that I’m the one she’ll fall for?”_ **

“No, I’m scared you’re gonna eat her fucking cat.” He whispered so the stairwell’s echo wouldn’t carry his voice too far. “Also, as far as she knows, you’re supposed to be dead.”

**_“By all accounts, you should be dead, too. What’s your excuse?”_ **

“Besides you?” Eddie thought for a moment as he stood outside Ann’s door, hoping an answer would help keep Venom quiet before he dragged him back into her life. “Too stubborn to die, I guess.”

**_“Heh.”_ ** Venom’s amusement made Eddie’s hand twitch as it knocked on the door.  **“** **_That would explain a lot.”_ **

He had to smile at that, and the smile only grew wider when the door opened. She looked radiant. Happy.  **Delicious.**

No. Behave. 

“Eddie! Come in.” Ann left him to close the door behind him, golden hair streaming in her wake as she hurried back to the kitchen. She always did her work in there. Close to the window. Closer to the fridge. That was about the only thing that hadn’t changed, he thought as he stepped into the place that seemed so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. Even Venom seemed jolted by his host’s surprise, coiling around his ribcage like a snake. 

“You… got new wallpaper,” Eddie said, lingering in the hallway like a ghost. He couldn’t tell when she’d put it up, how long after he’d left. “Great. Hated the one we had before,” he lied.

“Even though you spent a whole day putting it up after we moved in?” Ann called back to him from the kitchen.

“I did,” he admitted. “I did, and I realised two hours into that day that I hated it. But I thought you liked it, so…” Eddie knew how pathetic he  sounded without Venom having to tell him, but he couldn’t quite put the breaks on it. If anything, being aware of it only made him more intent on dragging it out.

A meow from the kitchen doorway saved him from dooming himself to death by awkward silence.

“Hey, Mr Belvedere!” He leaned down to pet the cat, but as soon as his hand reached out he barely missed being swiped by a vicious clutch of claws. Belvedere was still hissing at him when he flinched back, staring at his wrist to check that he hadn’t actually been scratched. If he had, Venom could always fix it, but that wouldn’t exactly be the easiest thing to explain if Ann noticed blood on the claws.

“Alright then,” Eddie huffed, “fuck you too.”

**_“It’s vermin, Eddie_** **,”** Venom slavered. **_“Let me eat it!”_** He was even half-tempted to. 

“Be nice!” Ann swooped in to bring the cat to safety into her arms and carry him into another room. “That goes for both of you.”

Eddie froze in the split second it took for him to realise she meant him and the cat, not him and Venom. He managed to recover by the time Ann banished Belvedere behind the living room door.

“I think he just doesn’t recognise you,” she said, oblivious to the fact that just about every animal on Earth other than humans seemed to know that something inside him wanted to devour them all. Like the whole population of Earth knew there was something on it that didn’t belong, and was doing all it could to drive it off before the inevitable massacre.

“Yeah, well, I don’t blame him.” Eddie followed Ann into the kitchen at last. She still kept her laptop in the same place he’d decided to ruin both their lives from. The same place they planned their wedding, too. He couldn’t tell if it was out of habit or some kind of subconscious effort to wring more guilt out of him. She was always smart like that. A lot smarter than him.

“You weren’t… serious when you said he never liked me, right?” he asked, gesturing over his shoulder to the living room door that was likely getting scratched to shit at that moment. Ann looked up as she sat at the table, and he thought he saw regret in her eyes. 

“No, Eddie. I wasn’t.” He felt as bad for asking as she sounded for saying it in the first place.

“Good. Good. Was worried I had a bad track record of being hated by things I helped keep alive.”

**_“I don’t hate you,”_ ** Venom corrected _. _ **_“And, most of the time,_ ** **I’m** **_the one keeping_ ** **you** **_alive.”_ **

Only because Venom himself was the one getting him into situations where he’d likely be killed without him. Maybe just to prove how useful he was. Eddie glared at no-one as he sat across from Ann, figuring he might as well get onto why he was there.

“So. The Life Foundation case. How’s that going?” He liked to call it the ‘I told you so’ case, but if he got into the habit he’d call just about everything in his life something along those lines. It’d be confusing as hell. Besides, since she had a good idea of what the Foundation had been trying to hide all along, Ann never had much choice in being a part of it. She wasn’t on the prosecution team, but she was the one helping them ensure they even had a case to go forward with. 

Ann let out a low sigh, but when she looked up again from her laptop she was smiling. A large part of him hoped that was just because of him being there. 

“Well, with Drake dead, everyone else on the Foundation’s board of directors has been desperately trying to burn all the evidence he left behind so they don’t go to jail for him. At this point all we can really do is try and salvage what we can from the ashes.”

Eddie nodded along. “Cool, cool. How much they gonna give me for not dying, despite their best efforts?’

Ann sucked in a breath through her teeth. “Considering the fines they’re having to pay, the press they’re trying to contain and their own legal costs… you’d be lucky if they even have a thousand left over to give you. Maybe two as a reward for surviving.”

Eddie felt his face drop, as if Venom was pulling the muscles down. That was barely enough to cover how much it cost to repair his apartment. Hell, he couldn’t even afford to fix all the windows he broke with that. 

“So… to the Life Foundation, life ain’t really worth paying out for.” He sat back with his arms crossed, to stop himself trying to tear his hair out (and he doubted Venom would help stop him). “Probably some irony in there if you look hard enough.”

Venom snorted through his host’s nose.  **“** **_More like the Dead Foundation_ ** **.”** Eddie held back from berating Venom for stealing his jokes, rubbing his nose to at least get him out of his sinuses while Ann went on, oblivious to how good she smelled.

“Hell, the fact that you  _ are  _ still alive will let them claim that your… parasite didn’t come from them. The medical reports won’t even mean much as evidence in that case, especially since your heart managed to come back from atrophy.”

“The one time where ‘at least I have my health’ is a bad thing.” Whether or not he even had it at all with the constant threat to his organs living inside him was debatable.

“And you  _ did _ break into their private property,” Ann reminded him. “You’re more likely to get arrested for that than anything else.”

“So trespassing is worse than making people into guinea pigs. Got it. You mind if I get some water?”

“There’s some in the fridge.” Ann tapped at her keyboard as Eddie stood up, scanning the inside of the fridge door. His eyes spotted the water bottles lined up on the shelves, but a second pair saw something far more tempting deeper inside.

**_“She has cake! Chocolate! Take it! Take it right now!”_ ** His arm shot out before he could stop it, his tendons violently wrenched up by the black ooze wreathed around them. Eddie had to yank his wrist back with the one hand still under his control, forcing his possessed fingers to occupy themselves by grabbing one of the water bottles. Venom kept trying to fling the bottle away so he’d be free to shovel cake into his host’s mouth, threatening to bubble up over the sleeve of his jacket before taking over his other arm. Eddie gritted his teeth, barely overcoming Venom’s strength as he slammed the fridge door shut. It had hidden him from Ann while he wrestled with himself, but the noise drew her attention now. 

“Hinges are a little stiff. They always been like that?” he asked, leaning against the door, acting like his very real weariness was just an exaggeration while Venom roiled in his bones. Two rules broken at once! He really had no respect for whatever authority Eddie could muster. 

Ann cocked her head. “I don’t remember them being… it is pretty old, though,” she admitted.

“Yeah, maybe you should get a new one. Match the new walls. New everything, while you’re at it. Go nuts.” Even if her case didn’t end up getting much out of the Life Foundation, she could easily afford a whole renovation thanks to…

Eddie coughed. Somehow he’d only just realised who was missing. 

“How’s, uh… how’s Dan, by the way?” he asked.

Ann didn’t look up this time. “We’re taking a break.”

“...Oh.” Eddie sat down, taking the time to drink to process how he was supposed to feel about that. How did Annie feel? She didn’t look upset… she only seemed grateful for the chance to speak first.

“After the whole... discovery of alien life thing, he’s taken some time off work and gone back to New York for a while. I guess doctors can take care of anyone but themselves.” She shrugged, either masking her pain or simply dismissing it.

**_“The competition is gone. Good. Saves time on having to digest him.”_ **

Eddie decided he was glad Dan wasn't around. At least he was safe from Venom. “Well. Good for him. I mean, I was the one with the alien  _ inside _ him and I don’t get any time off but no, no, good… good for him.”

Ann watched him, the tap of nails on the keyboard ceasing, and he had the instant and familiar worry that he’d just said the wrong thing.

“Do you miss him?” she asked.

Eddie blinked. “He was… a nice guy, I guess. Pretty good doctor, but I don’t see why I’d-”

“I mean Venom, Eddie.”

Of course she did. He took another gulp of water before giving the obvious answer- at least, it would have been obvious if Venom was really gone.

“...Yeah. I think of him whenever I’m hungry. And cold. And on the verge of painful, violent death.”

She laughed, and hearing it was like a suckerpunch to his heart. He was surprised Venom didn’t think they’d just been stabbed. 

“Not very often then, I’d hope,” she said.

“You’d be very very surprised. I almost died last night. Choked on a Mars bar. Felt just like he was in me again.”

**_“Your fault,”_** Venom scolded. **_“You let me eat it too fast.”_**

Of course, it was always his fault for  _ letting _ Venom do things and never the alien’s fault for wanting to do them in the first place. Times like this made Eddie feel like he was nothing more than an enabler. 

“Uh… speaking of Venom,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “how the hell are they planning to cover up the fact that he exists?” So far the Life Foundation had somehow managed it, keeping down all the rumours of a black monster stalking through the streets of San Francisco, but between their own panicked self-destruction and Venom’s appetite meaning one less thug off the streets every week, someone was bound to notice. And when they noticed, so would everyone else. So would Annie. Eddie needed a timeframe of when to expect it.

“There’s the phone camera footage of your little rampage through the city,” Ann said (and which Venom was very proud of), “but they’re claiming it’s all faked.” 

**_“WHAT!? I put all that effort into making people shit out their organs in fear and they still have nerves left over to call me_ ** **fake** **_!?”_ **

“And we’re having a hard time getting witnesses to come forward,” Ann went on, oblivious to the rabid rant in Eddie’s ears. “Either they’re scared the Foundation will get them, or they’re scared Venom will.”

Eddie nodded, trying to mask how he knew they were right to be scared. “What about that SWAT team? They saw me… Venom, I mean.”

“Most of them don’t even remember their own names after the beating you gave them,” Ann told him, clearly to scold.

“Again, that was him. Not me.” She should have known what it was like, being a passenger in your own body… then again, considering she killed three people at the time, maybe she just didn’t want to remember. Or maybe it was cause of the kiss. Either option seemed likely.

“The point is,” Ann said, rolling her eyes, “unless people see a giant pile of alien slime and teeth for themselves, they’re not gonna believe it exists. And we can’t charge the Foundation for all the city destruction if we can’t prove they made it happen.”

Which meant someone  _ else _ would be getting charged for it. Most likely Eddie. He scratched the back of his head, while Venom pulsed in anger under his skin.

“What if… what if Venom came back and showed himself?” he asked. “Would that strengthen the case against the Foundation?”

“It definitely wouldn’t hurt it. But… Venom’s gone, so not much point in wondering about that.”

God, he hated when she reminded him he was lying… Eddie moved his nervous hand to his chin, rubbing his stubble even as he feared Venom creeping into his fingers. 

“I dunno, I mean… part of me feels like he’s still out there, y’know? Like maybe he hitched a ride on a fish, or… something. Maybe there’s a cannibal Flipper out there right now. SeaWorld better watch out.”

Ann laughed as he pointed an accusing finger out the window towards the San Francisco Bay. “Maybe. He might even find his way back to you one day.” Whether or not she hoped he would, Eddie couldn’t tell.

“Well, wherever he is now, I hope  _ who _ ever he’s in is making him pay rent.”

**_“You’re the one who should be paying me right now for not devouring your lungs.”_ ** Venom made him claw into his cheek, a warning that he was getting hungry.

“If I ever hear about an oil spill on steroids tearing heads off, you’ll be the first one to know,” Ann promised. 

**_“Cake. Cat. Must eat one of them if you want to keep breathing...”_ **

Eddie felt his ribs get tighter, either from Venom slipping through them or just in anticipation of it. He always chose the most inconvenient fucking times to get the munchies. Just as he was about to casually ask about the cake in the fridge after a sip of water, Ann spoke first.

“I thought it was kind of hot.”

Eddie choked, and he was sure Venom did as well. A coughing fit cleared both the water and the symbiote from his lungs, but it still left him wondering if he’d heard her right, if he’d even heard  _ her  _ at all. 

“Wha… c-come again?”

Ann waited until he recovered, though she didn’t seem at all phased by his shock. “Venom,” she clarified. “When it went over you, all bulky and shiny and growling… it kind of turned me on.” She smiled, making Eddie feel like a joking victim as much as a choking one.

“R… really?”

“The tongue, especially,” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “Girls like long tongues.”

“I can… imagine why. You… y-you thought… me having a alien inside my body… that turned you on?”

She nodded, completely shameless. “Makes it even more of a shame that he left. Oh well.” With that, she went right back to work as if she hadn’t just tortured him with what she’d just said.

She was single, she didn’t hate him, and she’d just admitted that he was in a perfect position to get her horny. Or, he  _ would  _ have been, if he didn’t keep Venom from her.

God dammit. God. Dammit. 

“What if I, uh… what if I told you…” Eddie stood up as he stretched the confession out, until he was beyond the point of being able to take it back. “...He’s still in me.”

“Really?” She was not nearly as surprised as he’d thought she'd be, and not nearly as angry as he was braced for. Which only meant one thing.

“And… you knew that all along.” He could practically feel himself deflating, and God only knew what Venom was doing to him. 

“I had a hunch,” Ann said through a smirk. “Something about a decapitated body being found in a corner store last week…”

“Ah. That… Shit.” All because Venom didn’t feel like eating the whole body. 

**_“She played you like a fiddle, Eddie,”_ ** the symbiote chuckled _. _ **_“This is why I like her.”_ **

“Well, I’m glad  _ you’re _ so proud of her.” Eddie saw no point in keeping quiet now. “And weren’t you just about to eat through my ribcage?” Tempting Venom into it would have been less painful than his embarrassment, but the symbiote usually liked making him suffer.

**_“That can wait. This is far more important.”_ **

“And since you suggested it,” Ann said, lying back proudly in her seat, “I expect to see  _ both _ of you at the trial next month.”

“Sure. Sure, yeah, okay, but if we could just rewind for a second…y...you were joking, right?” Eddie licked his lips, trying to make them form words before they dried out again. “About… a-about… Venom being a… turn on…” She must have been. It was all part of the ploy to get him to admit Venom was still around. Maybe she’d noticed how much he’d liked seeing her in the symbiote...

“Let me answer you with another question.” She stood up, closing her laptop over. “You remember when Venom was with me?”

Oh shit. She knew. “Yeah, I… I remember.” He couldn’t remember  _ too  _ hard lest it be noticeable in his pants.

“And how you got all flustered when you saw me… even before I kissed you.” 

“I remember you said that was Venom’s idea.”

She was close enough to him now to whisper, and she did. “Well, I lied.”

“A lawyer who lies? Say it ain’t so.” Eddie heard his voice crack from a distance. Was this really happening? He could hear her, smell her, knew just how warm she’d be if she came any closer… but-

**_“Told you so,”_ ** Venom taunted, ruining his concentration **_. “I just played along.”_ **

“Oh, you did a  _ lot _ more than just ‘play along.’” Eddie spoke into the crook of his neck, hissing in a whisper out of habit.

**_“Unlike you, she knows how to control me.”_ **

“Well if it’s so damn cozy in there why don’t you go live inside her instead?!”

**_“You misunderstand. I chose you_ ** **precisely** **_because you’re so easy to use.”_ **

“And here I thought it was my irresistible charm stopping you from eating my fucking brain this whole-”

“Eddie.”

He didn’t register that it was Ann’s voice at first. “What?”

His head was pulled forward, but not by black tendrils or a phantom spasm in his spine. Ann kept her arm hooked around his neck, anchoring herself to him as they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will have smut, I just wanted to get this part out while movie hype is still high


	2. Chapter 2

Standing there, frozen even with the warmth of Ann’s lips against his, he was half-expecting Venom to take over while he was vulnerable. But the symbiote took mercy on him, for once. It was Eddie who kissed her back, Eddie who pulled her closer and wreathed his fingers through her hair, Eddie who felt her moan, _made_ her moan into his mouth.

The last time it had happened, he’d been too shocked do to much more than respond on impulse, wildly flailing his tongue into hers as some desperate celebration of still being alive. But here there was no rush, no painful swell of Venom rushing back into his veins, no need to break away to save face or the planet. Here it was just the two- well, three of them, and the question of why it took so long for them to find their way back to each other.

It was probably Eddie’s own fault. Definitely his own. But Ann didn’t seem to care, and Venom seemed happier than he ever remembered him being. His laughter rattled in Eddie’s bloated skull, so smug and proud and likely knowing all along that Annie had been thinking of doing this. He’d just been biding his time, probably the only time in his life he’d ever been patient for anyone.

 **_“I like how she tastes_ ** **,”** the symbiote chuckled when they had to pull back for air. **“** **_Much better than you do.”_ **  
“Since when were you so picky?” Eddie leaned into his shoulder out of habit, but Ann thankfully pulled his face back towards hers.  
“What’s he saying?” she asked, softly so that her warm breath hit his cheek with her arms linked around his neck. Holding onto him as much as he held onto himself, especially around her. She wasn’t shy at all about showing how much she wanted him… and Venom was still pushing him on. Daring him to push the envelope he’d opened for him, to cement the fact that Eddie couldn’t have gotten this far without him and that he could take them even further.

“He says you taste good.” Eddie rejoined the kiss as he picked her up, the black slick emerging from his palms gluing them to her hips as he seated her on the table behind her. “Y’know what I say back to him?”

Either Venom was gleaning enough from the rapid flash of his neurons or this was a rare time when human and alien thinking perfectly aligned; the symbiotic slime pulled at Ann’s skirt and underwear, baring her thighs faster than she could react, and likewise pulled his host’s head down between them.

 **“** **_Still hungry_ ** **…”**  
Eddie smiled as Ann gasped above him, black tendrils bleeding from his fingertips to yank her underwear down. “You taste even better down here.”

“Eddie-!” Ann’s shock dissolved around him as he plunged his tongue into her pussy, his saliva only adding to how wet she was already. The taste was strong, even stronger than most of what Venom made him devour, and it was unmistakably her. He’d almost forgotten it, and tasting her again after so long was like being an alcoholic and downing a glass of whiskey. Maybe it was Venom putting him into the habit of messy eating or maybe it was his own desperation to prove that he needed her; whatever it was, Eddie didn’t hold back. His teeth teased her clit while his tongue pushed inside her, lapping at her folds while she spasmed once, twice, over and over again, hips bucking into his mouth, the black hands around them being the only things holding her down. It may have been a while, but Eddie still knew how to make her unravel.

“God, you’re so fucking corny…” Ann could only speak under sighs, falling back on the table to give Eddie full access to her core. He let his stubble rub her inner thighs as he smirked up at her with damp lips.

“You love it.” She always did. He dove in again, focusing on her clit as he sucked and licked while frantic fingers grabbed his hair for dear life. His own dug deeper into her skin, more like black claws than fingers, rippling with each spasm he felt around his tongue. If he was able to make her like this already… Venom would have a field day with her. And from how he panted in Eddie’s brain, drinking in the dopamine rush as much as his host did from Ann, he was fully planning to.

 **_“This is how humans eat, then? I like it… her moans sound delicious. I want to taste them myself.”_ ** He was spreading himself all over her shaking thighs now, helping to hold them open and soaking up her sweat. As much as Eddie wanted her all to himself, he knew Ann would appreciate some alien intervention. And who was he to keep it from her?

He released her clit from his lips, giving it one last lick to make her shudder. “You ready for Venom’s turn?”

Looking down at him, panting and red-faced, she could only nod as her head lolled. He nodded back, giving silent permission for the takeover. He didn’t know what she or anyone else saw when it happened, only that he felt himself encased in a vast void, an alien emptiness that he since learned to not even try to comprehend lest he ended up losing himself in it. It was like floating in an ocean without actually getting wet. His limbs were only vaguely his own; he could move them and Venom would respond, or sometimes he wouldn’t depending on what mood he was in. Even his mouth and whatever came out of it wasn’t his own anymore (though considering what Venom put in it, he was a lot more grateful for that). The only thing he could rely on were his eyes, Venom’s eyes, one layered on top of  the other, and what they saw was Annie’s unmistakable grin of ecstasy.

Damn. She really wasn’t joking.  
**“Nice to see you again, dear,”** Venom rumbled. **“Especially like this.”** Whether he meant with him in charge or her splayed out before them like a banquet, Eddie couldn’t quite tell. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to know.  
“You too…” Ann propped herself up on her elbows, shoulders sagged from weariness that made both Eddie and Venom smug as hell. “You gonna keep sitting there or are you gonna show me what that tongue can do?”  
**“Ohh, I see why Eddie likes you so much…”** Venom let his chuckle linger against her thighs, flicking his tongue out to test her response. He shared his tastebuds with Eddie, letting him control the direction of their tongue as it snaked up towards Ann’s pussy. It still took some getting used to, figuring out how to maneuver it when he’d spent his whole life with a tongue that could actually fit in his mouth… but Ann had no complaints. She practically lifted off the table from how she arched into their maw, clawing into Venom’s viscous skin for purchase as her moans sent out vibrations from her core. The tip of their tongue hit her ceiling just before slipping out again, leaving her reeling as Venom savored her.

 **“Mmm, yes… rich plasma. Musky. I could get used to this.”** If going down on Annie was the solution to keeping Venom full, Eddie could get used to it too.  
“Less talking... more eating.” Ann dragged her fingers down his shoulders, panting with each moan she had to let out. Eddie had to laugh; even with a brain-hungry alien between her legs, she still tried to stay in charge.  
“Always so impatient, Annie…” Eddie’s teasing scold echoed from Venom’s void, somehow making it out intact. Venom was already obeying her, easing his length inside while the thick ridges on its surface flared out to stroke her walls. He kept his fangs a safe distance, though they still grazed her skin in just the right places. With all the noise she was making in response, Eddie felt very sorry for their neighbours. But they’d just have to deal with it. He’d waited too long to make her cum again like this. **  
** **“She’s quaking, Eddie…”** Venom somehow spoke with halfway tongue still lodged inside her, just as he pulled it out in a rush of slick and saliva that sloughed off of it. **“Should we take her now?”**

Even when suspended in slime, Eddie could still feel how tight his jeans were. “What do you think, Annie?” he asked, letting Venom add a layer of growls to his voice.

It took a few long seconds for her to muster the strength for an answer. “I think you both talk too much.”  
“Again with the impatience. I’m starting to think you’ve been wanting this for a while now…”

 **“She has.”** Venom must have winked at her, and when his eye opened again she was weakly climbing off the table and out of the rest of her clothes.

“Bedroom,” she breathed, facing him so he could see the buttons of her blouse coming undone. “Now.”

 **“Yes, ma’am.”** It was both Eddie and Venom speaking now, their dual desires bouncing off each other. Ann threw aside her top just outside the door of the bedroom, just as she slipped out of sight. Venom was about to follow her, drool gushing from his eager grin, but Eddie forced them to stop.

“Hang on, how is… how are you, I mean… _we_ gonna-?”

 **“You’ll see,”** Venom snapped back assuredly, not inspiring any confidence whatsoever in Eddie. In fact, that he was so confident he knew what to do just from Eddie’s memories made him even more nervous.

“Oh God, you’re not gonna make some kinda… tentacle dick, are you?” Eddie asked.

**“...Does she not like tentacles?”**

“No! I mean… I-I don’t know, but-”

“What’s taking so long, boys?” Ann called out, hopefully not able to hear their hissed exchange. God, she sounded so sexy. Eddie had to come to some kind of agreement with Venom, for the sake of his throbbing crotch.

“No tentacle dick,” he insisted. Even if she _was_ into that (which was actually quite likely considering she was into Venom anyway…), he wasn’t about to risk not knowing and scaring her off when he was so close.

 **“Fine,”** Venom growled, and Eddie could feel his eyes rolling over his. **“But she’s getting** **_something_ ** **better than that puny thing in your pants.”**

“It is _not-_!”

**“It is, compared to what I can make.”**

Venom let that assurance linger and terrify Eddie as he crouched to enter the bedroom, too big to otherwise get through the doorframe without breaking it in half. When he prowled onwards, he found Annie on the bed, naked and waiting for them. The sight of her helped dampen the jolt Eddie felt when he noticed the bedroom was the only room in the apartment that hadn’t been changed. If it wasn’t for Venom, he could have fooled himself that he’d traveled six months back in time. But even if he managed to do that, taking what he knew now back with him, he didn’t doubt he’d still have found a way to fuck it all up.

Just as well that he did have Venom, to make sense of the stream of regret hanging between them and turn it into something that didn’t completely kill the mood.

 **“Lots of nice memories in this room.”** Venom let his tongue loll out to soak them up, tinged with the musk of arousal coming from Annie, as he climbed onto the bed with her. Miraculously the wood didn’t completely buckle under his weight, but it did audibly strain as the mattress sank beneath them.

“You can help make some more,” she offered softly, biting her lip as Venom pulled himself on top of her. His tongue lashed in anticipation, dripping drool over her breasts before it dragged itself along the side of her face. Both Venom and Eddie’s moans slipped out along it.

 **“We look forward to it…”** Venom drew a claw down her damp thigh, before grabbing it to pull her legs open at a convenient angle. hooking the leg over his hip as he pressed his huge chest against her back. Eddie’s heart was pounding so hard he was sure it could be felt through the thick wall of slime, especially when phantom fingers from the void started pulling at his clothes. He couldn’t see where Venom disposed of them, but he thought he heard a muffled thump behind him as they were spat out onto the floor. Once he was as naked as Ann, he felt a new kind of pressure building in his crotch, around his aching erection. Something pulling at it, pulling him forwards too, and when he looked down Ann’s cleavage he saw a black bulge emerging from between Venom’s legs, white veins building across its surface as it thickened into a bulbous head-

Oh. Oh, God Damn. That was… was that _his_ dick? It must have been. Because… Venom didn’t have one. He didn’t think he did, at least. So who else’s dick would it have been?

Already it was going inside- wait, what if it was too big? What if they hurt Annie? She was… God, she was so tight. Pulling them in deeper, their wide shaft cleaving her pussy apart. He could feel her clenching around him, Venom’s added mass transferring over each spasm around his cock. And she was _loving_ it.

“Fuck… fuck, Eddie…” She arched her back, the curve of her spine fitting perfectly against them as her head pressed hard into the pillow beside it, and as she rubbed at her clit.

 **“Annie…”** They breathed against her face, sucking up her moans. All the work done by their mouths had made her wet enough that even with Venom making Eddie’s cock as thick as her arm, it slipped in so easily that Eddie was surprised to feel them hilting-

Was… was that his balls hitting against her? Did he seriously bulk up his balls too? Jesus, he really went all out when it came to proving how inferior Eddie was without him. But as long as Annie didn’t complain…

No, she did not. In fact, she was pulling her hips to slide him back out, one step ahead of them as they prepared to thrust into her. Venom must have noticed how she touched herself too, as he broke yet another rule and let a thin tendril from the base of their cock reach out to take care of her clit.

“OHH, FUCK!” It was like an electric shock had coursed through her, and she practically convulsed with pleasure as she came around their cock while it kept up a merciless pace.

So, she _did_ like tentacles. Good to know, especially as the hour stretched on like her body did. The bed slammed against the wall with each thrust, harder and harder until they had her pinned down as they fucked her from behind, heavy balls slapping against her ass as more tendrils swarmed out to secure her to them and tease her most receptive areas. Saliva and sweat lay in a thick sheet on her back, covering the shallow bite and claw marks Eddie was powerless to stop Venom leaving behind. Then again, he was the one wanting to bite and claw into her too… she’d always liked his teeth on her skin when it was flush against his.

“God, Eddie…” Ann weakly pulled her head up as he drilled into her. “I can’t... believe how good you feel…”

 **“That makes two of us.”** They both pulled her the rest of the way up, seating her on their lap with the huge claws over her breasts holding her tight against them. They kneaded hard into them, pinching her nipples just as another orgasm washed over her, her rippling walls moulding Venom’s soft mass into them and squeezing around Eddie’s dick wrapped up inside it. He was so close... hell, he was surprised he’d lasted this long with both Ann and Venom seemingly scheming to make him climax.

 **“Cum in her, Eddie,”** Venom snarled, digging his top row of fangs into her neck. **“I’ll catch it.”**  
Oh, so he’d heard Eddie dimly realising he didn’t have a condom. And apparently had a built-in solution that he’d have rather not known about. “That’s… kinda gross, man.”  
“Just shut up and do what he says,” Ann panted, riding their dick and the black ooze still massaging her clit while thick talons bit into the flesh of her hips.

Well, if she insisted. He pulled his head up from her neck and clawed into her scalp, shoving her face towards his to kiss her. The tongue, its entire flared length, twisted down her throat to feel her moans and amplify them, and his jaw stretched impossibly wide so that his fangs were angled away, so he didn’t bite her head off. Only then did Eddie give in to the pressure, letting it out in a rush of blind ecstasy and cum that he could feel dripping back down his shaft as Venom kept it contained, bloating out from the sheer volume of it. For once his voice was louder than the symbiote’s, and his moan exploded in her mouth as he unloaded inside her, just as he’d dreamt of doing again- even just once- for so long. If it wasn’t for Venom, he’d have collapsed and slipped back out. But the alien kept him deep inside her so she could milk him for all he had, only letting him pull out when he felt his balls stop throbbing.

Annie was the one who collapsed, her back flush against them, her sweat mixing with Venom’s slick form. He still held her hair, but now the claws gently stroked the damp golden strands as she gasped out the last of her climax.

“Fucking hell…” She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, mumbling against the thick black. “You in there, Eddie?”

He heard her, but after a fuck like that he was still checked out for another good few minutes. Since he could only groan numbly, floating in Venom’s hold, the alien answered for him.  
**“More accurate to say that** **_he_ ** **is in** **_you_ ** **.”**  
Ann huffed out a soft laugh, making Venom’s slime ripple in response. “Yeah, that’s definitely you somewhere in there.”

Once the stars finally cleared from his vision, Eddie found himself lying on the soft mattress he’d missed sharing with her, holding Annie against his chest, Venom’s presence slowly melting away from around them both since his job was more or less done. His dick returned to normal, sadly, but at least it was sated. The alien was warm in Eddie’s bloodstream, as warm as Ann herself, and didn’t even gurgle as it passed through his body to ease some of the afterglow exhaustion. Eddie made a note to get a shitton of tater tots later that night for repayment.  
“...Hey, Annie?” Eddie asked softly.

She made a sound of acknowledgement, a tired adorable mewl into his neck.  
“Let’s not tell Dan you like alien dick.” Even when a pillow crashed into his face, Eddie’s smirk didn’t budge an inch. Venom stayed silent, content enough to let it speak for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broke: Venom is an evil goo monster who wants nothing more than to devour all humanity  
> Woke: Venom is a hopeless romantic who spared the Earth from his kind cause he wanted to play cupid with his absolute dork of a host


End file.
